What was the second most painful?
by Thatredheadgeek
Summary: just a little oneshot about Nicholas and how he feels about seeing Danny at the town meeting


What was the second most painful?

Nicholas thought back to his first day on the job in Sanford as he stood before the neighborhood watch. There judging eyes and black cloaks intimidating but he won't show them or give them that satisfaction. After Lurch placed his hand on his shoulder didn't phase him but the second hand. He turned and eyes wide and shocked. "Danny, no." he spoke to himself brokenly. It was then he thought back to his first day at Sanford police.

_In the pub talking and getting to know the others. He remembers them asking why he was wearing a stab proof vest. "Have you ever been stabled?" Nicholas asked the naive policemen. Just as he was about to take a drink and relish his point but his point failed. "N-no." "well I have." he says sternly. "and I can tell you it is not the least bit amusing." without looking he can hear Danny pulling over his chair,his innocent eyes wanting to know more since nothing above traffic violation happens around Sanford. "whats it like being stabbed?" annoyed he answers the naive cop. "it was single most painful experience in my life?" "what was the second most painful?" thou annoyed by the second question he honesty didn't have an answer._

At least not then. If Danny asked that same question after this is all said and done, he'd have to say this moment was the second most painful. Quickly bringing himself from his thoughts he pushes lurch out of the way and takes his knife, taking Danny hostage. "Stop!" The chief just laughs. 'You haven't got it in you." and he was right. As the all crept closer and closer, panic started to rise in the blonde cop. "I mean it!" but they kept closing in. "dammit!" he yells, letting go of Danny and running as far as he can. He didn't know how long ran but he knew it couldn't have been long, he was still in the castle grounds but suddenly the ground gives weigh beneath his feet, making him tumble into a dark hole. Coughing thru the dust he turns his flash light on. Shining it on one of the teenagers he charged with underage drinking. Dead and statuesque. The next was the gold statue man, looking the same but dead. He get sup and runs toward the pathway. His flashlight finds it's way to an older man.

_He thought back to his first day, explaining the other cop that came from London. The chief explained him. "he had one thing you haven't got?" annoyed Nicholas answered. "whats that sir?" "A great big bushy beard!" _

this man had a great big bushy beard. He knew they killed him as soon as lurch was sent to his room to kill him but with the proof right here in front of him, it was staggering how horrible this village was. He sent a shiver of fear run down his back, causing his hair to stand on end. Nicholas finally found the gate that exits out but finds himself trapped, flashlights all around him. He had nowhere else to run. Suddenly Danny came out of nowhere. The only thing that could possibly work was jarring Danny from his zombie like trance. He walks up to him thou Danny walks up faster. "Danny I-" he gets cut off by something hitting him in the shoulder. Blood dripping from the wound thru the clothing. Thou it didn't hurt at all he thought it was the amount of adrenaline going thru him. In total shock he falls to his knees in surrender.

He barely registered his body being carried and placed in the trunk of the police cruiser. Once total darkness set in and he finally could calm down and think rationally that he knew the stab wound still wasn't hurting making him wonder if he was at all. Finally the car came to a stop and thru trunk of the car opened up to revel Danny looking guilty and not zombie-like like before. His mind still in shock Danny holds up the broken ketchup packet with a shy, guilty smile. "Ta-da." he says hesitantly, not knowing how his friend would take it. Nicholas thou happy to know it was all an act he sternly asks. "what are you doing?" Danny sighs. "saving your arse." he says as he helps him out of the trunk, closing with a metallic thud.

After an argument with Danny, Nicholas decides to listen to him and head back to London but something in his gut is telling him not to. Sanford needs him, Danny needs him and he needs Danny. He was his only friend, the only one who stuck with him thru his workaholic issues and taught him to loosen up and have a good time. The only one who really knows him. It was at the small shop a few hours out of Sanford that he realized what he must do and all by looking at a movie case. Now if Danny asked after all this drama was over "what was the second most painful?" it would have been without a doubt in Nicholas mind the moment he thought he lost Danny to disturbing people that run Sanford. The thought of never seeing his smile or his talk of absurd cop movies hurt him more then any stab wound could and he was gonna make sure that didn't happen.


End file.
